Experimental
by EmpressKira
Summary: Ace has been in this facility for a long while and never once found a suitable mate until the blonde came around. Seeing those blue eyes immediately drew him in and there was no turning back once they were placed in their own room. MarcoAce. Dog!Characters. Rated M for language/smut/angsty feels. OneShot. Enjoy!


**A/N:: Just a short oneshot of some dog type of characters! Plus, I like the whole mate concept (if you haven't noticed). And Sorry for the sucky title since I couldn't figure out what to call it for the longest while.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own the characters or anime, those belong to Oda-sensei**

 **Warning: includes smut and angsty feels**

 **I hope you enjoy~!**

* * *

 **Experimental**

Being in a room with a mixture of dominants in it made me anxious, not liking the reminder I was cursed with the submissive trait. I was aggressive, but sadly I just happen to get the trait and fended off others with a snap of my teeth and growl. My curved tail hardly wagged since I found myself in this situation and my perked ears more than half the time were down.

This is a facility where they captured random people that carried the trait of an animal—more specifically 'dogs'. It was inhumane on holding us here and practically breeding us. Not only that but they started a new thing that they have been testing where it's a project for a _male_ to get _pregnant_. I was still a little confused on that one, but so far, it's been a fail and the ones going through it… I couldn't imagine the stress as they looked so devastated for losing the pup or even their partner because of complications—but the latter had mostly been in the beginning.

Anyways, they let us 'mingle' every week or two to make sure they get as many matches as they could. This time it was closer to a time of heat that lasts up to two weeks for us and a lot of submissives were finding a suitable partner with whines. Then the dominants were hyped up to find someone to submit to them and fights could break out depending on who was craved for. I had that happen a few times, but I always snapped at whoever won and refused them. Today seemed no different as a woman was arguing with a male about me as I crossed arms to ignore them.

While glancing away, my eyes happened upon a blonde that was newer by a couple weeks, if I remembered correctly, and leaning against the wall. He seemed trying to hide away mostly, which made me only skim over him with my gaze on the past two occasions. I noticed submissives showing want towards him, but too afraid to approach for once. Blue eyes flickered as he glanced my way and ears twitched lightly from him before he smirked. A heat flourished through me in a festering, never making eye contact with him before, and I stop my tail as it started to wag a bit. I turned away and looked the other direction as I ignored the coiling in my stomach, never experiencing something like that.

"Back off, Iman! Or you are going to regret it!" The woman growled loudly and the male returned it as they began snarling slightly with their words. A sigh left me with eyes rolling as I knew to let them fight it out before denying them.

"Both of you _back off_." The new voice caught me off guard and as I looked over to the two, it was the blonde from the wall. Seeing both dominates that had been arguing _whimpering_ while backing off was surprising and they soon turned tail in different directions with no further comment. I looked up the standing dominant that merely had his hands in pockets and smirked to me while I showed teeth with a low growl. He moved closer as I had ears more down and shifted lightly before feeling the festering in my body to rub against him. "You seem to have been here long enough, yoi." The words came out while he stopped before me with curious eyes and I calmed my tone with an inquiring look.

"What?" I asked in confusion while he moved to be right before me and I shifted an inch to ignore his scent.

"I was nabbed just recently so I am not sure of what goes on." The mentioning was simple and he glared to the side with a short growl. I noticed a dominant slowly moving away and it for some reason caused my heart to flutter. "Plus, there is just something about you." A hand was touching my face and I felt this light whine leaving before I gritted teeth for letting it pass. He merely smiled as I tried to hold back my submissive tendencies that I had control of until viewing him. "I'm Marco." This festering was in me, knowing of his name now and I just noticed my tail was wagging again.

"Ace," I told him lightly and then the sound of the buzzard going off had me frown more at that.

"What is that for exactly?" The question was there as he pulled his hand away. He probably noticed the times before, but wasn't sure on what exactly it was for.

"They put matches in their own room." A holler was heard and I easily seen pairs moving along, so used to it, and this breath let me.

"Even male pairings?" A bit of surprise was there when he noticed a male pair going along and I shifted a bit in an anxious manner.

"They are testing new… _ways_ for males to carry." I mentioned lowly while watching the last of the pairings go to the door and then I quickly faced away when guards were looking around.

"For how long, yoi?" Marco asked curiously as he must still be watching the area they left through and before I could respond, he was growling lowly.

"You two, let's go!" I knew that was towards us and I shifted to do a side glare to the guard who held up those damned wire leashes. My teeth bared and he huffed with a glare to me as I was known to not cooperate a lot. "This is the closest you have been to someone, let's go, mutt." A growl left me as he shifted a bit and another guard was there as he came closer. Feeling threatened, I lowered ears all the way and suddenly Marco was shifting to have his body partially before mine with a dangerous growl resounding that had a lot of others turning tail.

"Careful, Monte… the blonde is an Alpha type." Surprise was through me on hearing the other guard mentioning that and something in me absolutely _delved_ in that fact.

"Just follow and no one is getting hurt." I noticed Marco calm down before shifting and a hand was gripping one of mine as he began dragging me along. Small protests left me as I was led out and was very nervous on what was going on as some guards held batons in a way to protect themselves as we were led down the hall. I was still surprised and couldn't help that I was enjoying the hand holding mine firmly and was leading the way. We were shown a room and we went in so they could close the door and I was a bit surprised on the accommodations they had. It was a small room with a big enough bed and a separate room for a bathroom I noticed.

"It was just easier to go with it…" Marco mentions while letting go of my hand and I lowered ears at him.

"Do you not realize what they are going to do?!" I asked almost vehemently and he raised an eyebrow as I groaned. "They are going try within every power they have to mate us and probably do that experimental maternal thing, stupid!" I claimed in frustration before was startled when he pressed to me, causing all hormones to spike as I felt heat flare to my face.

"So, you don't want to mate with me, yoi?" The question had me even more flustered as my mouth moved, but I couldn't come up with words of denial. I tried to move away as he gripped arms around my body and I practically _melted_ from it. My body riled up and I tried to calm myself, but he shifted to where my body was pressed to the wall. "Because I very much want to mate with you." A frenzy was in me as I felt whimpers come out and lips were along my chin with nips. I felt a fogging in me and I carefully gripped to his shirt as he moved to press lips against mine. Small whines left me as our lips moved and he pressed his body fully against mine.

Hands moved my shirt, pushing at it as I couldn't control myself from wanting him _on_ me. He pulled my shirt off, mouth pulling away before diving back and I pulled him closer. It was a little nerve wracking that my instincts were basically overriding me to give in to the desire. Feeling his hands skim along my torso had me whining in pleasure as I felt sensitive. I was pulled on before our feet were moving and my back was shoved down into the mattress. I curled a bit as Marco moved onto the bed and he pulled at my legs, making me shiver as eyes gleamed a bit in a search to the small end table by the bed.

A smirk appeared as he leaned over with ears twitching and then he moved back with the small bottle in his hand. I had my ears down nervously on what exactly was going to happen, not really ever thinking about what goes into all of this. Hands pulled on my pants and got them off easily enough, causing me to tremble as I was naked. My hands had moved to be by each side of my chest and I watched as Marco tugged off his shirt. A large mark was on his chest in some type of insignia, but he soon tugged on my legs to be closer to him. A small whimper left me whilst he flickered eyes up to mine and gave a reassuring smile.

"Calm down, Ace…" It was coaxing while he leaned forward to lay kisses along my cheek and it helped me feel a little better.

In a way, though, I felt highly embarrassed since my member was half erect and he pressed his clothed groin against mine slowly. A shuddering breath left me with labored pants starting to come out and I whined when he rocked against me. Everything started to spike higher as he shifted his hips back, but something was slick rubbing along my entrance. This noise of slight curiosity left me and blue orbs watched me as I wiggled a little.

"If it wasn't so close…" I peered to him as he had a hand to the bed next to one of my arms. "I would very much have liked to get to know you more first, yoi." The tone he used was sincere and had a heat festering in me before I let out a noise of surprise from a finger pressing in. Small whines and whimpers came out as my body was stuck between the discomfort and the desire to mate with the only potential dominate I have ever come by—meaning a lot since I have been at this facility for almost six years.

The finger began to move as I wiggled a little with strained whines as I tried to hold back anything more, too embarrassed to make any noise. I _hated_ being the submissive and the fact that my body wanted to have relations with a dominate _male_ felt like it hit my pride by a long shot. I wasn't even penetrating a dominate female, I was the one having to lay down to _be penetrated_. It wasn't quite fair for me as my instincts would overpower anything else, being so used to going by them and now they wanted me to stay laid out for the other. No protest left me as I had fingers curling and uncurling by my chest, my body _enjoying_ as he played around below and even adding another finger.

" _A-Ah_!" I jerked with the noise coming out as fingers pressed along something that felt oddly satisfying. Blue eyes flickered and a smirk was there as I began to realize more that he has been watching my reactions. I gritted teeth with eyes gazing away and he shifted to drag lips along down my cheek, nipping to my jaw as he continued to press fingers near that spot that had my body getting riled up even more. Small whines left me while I closed eyes and tried to keep my breathing under control, but then I was stretched more and caused me to lightly whimper.

"It's better for me to get this out of the way…" Words were in my ear as he began explaining and I whined at the feel of those fingers rubbing something so sensitive. "So, it doesn't hurt later, yoi…" In a way, I knew what he was talking about and when those fingers slipped away, I began to realize more on what is to come next. Small whimpers were there from me as he began shifting around and I was half expecting him to roll me over, just thinking it would make it easier on him. As hands began shifting my legs, I was confused on why I was still on my back and he seemed to notice. "What is it?"

"I… I'm still… o-on my back…?" I asked nervously while having my breath a bit more under control and he smiled lightly.

"And?" I flickered orbs over him before he seemed to pick up more with ears perking slightly. "I want to have you this way, Ace. It's more intimate, yoi." Hearing that had heat completely flare through my whole body as I tried to hide my face with hands. A soft chortle was there as he grabbed to my hands to move them next to my head and leaned forward more. Feeling him begin to enter me had my body frenzy with lips trembling as I whined, feeling a coiling in me. "Are you doing okay?" The question was there as he watched me and I let out a few whines, mostly of desire since if I was in pain I would whimper.

That fog was becoming thicker as I arched a bit as he kept pressing deeper into me, the discomfort of being stretched being overpowered by desire. It was like my body was saying it was going to feel good soon and I merely listened to it with trembles going through me. The movement stopped as I noticed Marco giving a groan as he leaned over me, feeling the shift in me as well. A small gasp left me as I had eyes half lidded and labored breaths came out while trying to get used to this.

" _M-Mmmnn_!" A noise left me as he began moving slowly with long thrusts and I trembled as I felt the tight coil. Arms couldn't move before he did move a hand along my cock and I jerked with a moan. He moved a little more quickly as I couldn't handle the overload and wiggled before arching with a cry.

 _Embarrassment_ went through me as I had just came and I let ears go down more noticeably as I felt tears well. The other hand still in its hold was gripped while lips were to mine and he continued to rock into my body with low growls. Lips shifted a little back with heavy pants meeting mine as I looked to blue that were dark with lust.

"You just tightened around me," the words came out with a low growl and I was surprised that he _liked_ that I did. A swelling was in my chest as he moved one of my legs closer to my body and began thrusting harder, hitting that spot and I felt it jolt my desire.

" _A-Aah_!" I moaned loudly before a hand to mouth in embarrassment, knowing I had been letting out too many noises. His mouth moved to bite at my hand and pulled it away before letting it go and diving his mouth to my ear.

"Let it all out, yoi." The way the tone came out had me gasping with whines as I soon moved my free hand to grab at his shoulder from around the back.

"M-Marco! _A-Ahh-hha_!" The moans slowly began to come out more noticeably as he pressed on my leg and kept thrusting against that spot. I was a mess as I soon gripped my free leg against him and he released my other hand so I could desperately cling to him. "M-Marco~!" The whines mixed as I began rocking my hips as much as I could and then one of his hands gripped to my cock again. Cries were leaving me at the added pleasure and I shook with small jerks of my body. The clenching tightened as I felt him nip to my neck with short growls and soon teeth were biting into the crook of my neck. " _A-AAH_ ~!" It set me over as I came again while he thrust a couple more and soon followed with teeth pulling back with a moan.

We stayed still as I whined lightly with hands still clinging to him as I tried to calm down and he relaxed against me. It was when we finally got our breathing under control that he began shifting to hover over me with lips kissing to mine chastely. My tail wagged, hitting his legs and causing him to chuckle before pulling back with a look down at me.

"Let's take a shower so I can hold you…" Heat was to my cheeks as he caused flusters and I enjoyed that he was being attentive. "Can you move alright, yoi? I can help carry you…"

"I-I can move… I think…" Hands moved along me as he began helping me out of the bed and I was really thinking that Marco was suited for me—not that my instincts have been wrong yet anyways.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Feeling the body resting along my back was starting to become welcoming as it has been a few days being in here. Marco started asking more about what I knew and I told him what I could. We were practically glued together as I slowly let myself show the submissive side and would enjoy pressing against him a lot. He didn't seem to mind as he always pulled me close to give kisses and I was appreciating it. We also talked a little of each other to get to know one another better.

"It's your family insignia?" The question left me as I was still a bit tense laying along him, straddling one leg as I had hands under my chin that is over the part just below his pectorals.

"Pops took me in when I was just a pup and I have been with him ever since and have five brothers and two sisters." A surprised expression was on me while he chuckled and I wiggled a little, trying to control myself a bit as I really just wanted to _snuggle_ with him as much as possible. Though, I didn't want him to be bothered with me doing so and really didn't know if we just went for it because of the situation or what. "We also have extended family that visits, yoi. They will all like you, too." That last part had my ears perking up before shifting a bit down again.

"W-Will?"

"Of course, I'm sure they are tracking me down now. Mostly likely in the next month and they will get everyone free from here." The words came out before he shifted somewhat to soon begin pulling me closer by under my armpits. I complained lightly as I was laying along his torso now and he had an arm around me as the other began running fingers through my hair. "I wouldn't leave you behind… you are mine, yoi." A blush was to my cheeks as I looked to blue eyes and enjoyed the feeling he gave me; reassurance and compassion.

"Okay…" The word was soft as I agreed to going with him if his family finds him and rescues him. It was nice to think about that not only me, but everyone would be getting out of here—leaving this hell.

But as predicted, it moved along into season a few more days later and guards had come in. Marco easily fought off a few while I took down a couple before they had restrained Marco harshly. I was soon wrangled down onto my front side on my knees and held firmly to the ground as the scientist came in. Every part of me tried to get away as my clothes were shifted, my pants coming down with a hand holding up my tail and it was odd feeling something being pressed in that had nothing to do with my mate. A holler had left me as it did something and some pain was there as I scraped nails into the ground to get away before more pressure inside was towards my groin and I heard Marco growling while trying to get free. It took a minute before whatever the device was got pulled out and I whimpered at this ghost feeling within, not quite understanding.

When they released me, I quickly shifted away and pressed to the farthest wall with pants up and my ears down. Small trembles left me at being violated in such a manner and then as they mostly left, they released Marco who bit into one of the guards. They got him to let go before running and slamming the door. My mate quickly moved to me while staring in worry. I whimpered as I wasn't sure of what just happened, but I also knew at the same time on what they did. My tail is tucked as I wiggled a little before being pulled into a hold by Marco and whimpered lightly.

"Was that…?" He didn't need to finish the question as I nodded and he held to me tightly. "How long does it last?"

"I think two weeks…"

"I… I won't do anything to you in those two weeks. I don't want you under all that stress or their sick ways, yoi." A breath left me as I shook my head and he made a noise of confusion.

"N-No, they will try everything they can to make sure we do." Arms tightened as I whimpered with wiggles on trying to ignore the pressure I felt within. "It… It feels weird…" I whined while my arms moved to wrap around his neck, trying to seek comfort on something I had no control over.

"I can try to remove whatever it is?" The question was there, but I had a feeling whatever they placed in me wasn't something to easily remove. I just let out more whimpers as I shoved my face into his neck and he held to me tightly. "I have you, Ace… I will try my best not to, yoi."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

As I said, they were trying their best to get us to mate. Marco was trying his best, though it was the factor we were not only _new_ mates, but also it was season for it. Our bodies automatically knew it was the point of time to come together as one and be as much covered in the others scent as much as we could. We still have the instinct to _breed_ , but with two males nothing can _usually_ become of that. Well, I think that is why the scientist are testing such a thing and I hated that they stuck me with it.

"Marco?" I flickered an ear as a hand was gripping my hip and body pressed along my back as we laid on our sides, there was a noticeable stiffness against my backside. It really didn't help that the people here took our clothes away, so I had to be careful not to get horny from his scent because it would be noticeable. " _Mnn_ , Marco?" I asked again as lips skimmed along my shoulder and teeth scraped as I noticed the spike in his pheromones. The hand on my hip moved to grasp my cock, making me jolt with a whine as my back arched to press against him more on instinct. "W-Wait," I whimpered as I had my tail tucked to protect myself somewhat.

"Move your tail…" The tone was deep, _demanding_ , as I whimpered with ears down and trembled as my instincts wanted to follow what he told me.

"We weren't—!" I began to mention before the low growl brought a tremble through me.

" _Ace_ ," my name was spoken out in a warning and I knew they had finally pushed his limits. If Marco was really an Alpha type, then no doubt they showed for the instincts taste by having their mate so accessible. "Let me have you…" The words were in my ear now as he shifted to grip my semi-erect member more firmly and I was moaning lowly with ears flickering.

"M-Marco…" I whimpered while my tail shifted before he growled lowly with a short whine in my ear of approval. It had me return with whines as I felt him begin to press into my body and I whimpered with one hand finding the sheets and the one stuck between me and the mattress found his hand on my cock that was stirring more with being claimed. " _A-Aahh_ …" I moaned as he pressed deeper with lips nipping to the back of my shoulder and I let out heavy pants.

"You are mine…" The words spoke out with a low growl and I trembled with ears completely down. There was nothing I could do now as the hand moved from my cock to grasp my hip to settle fully in me. A heated breath was there in my ear before the mouth moved to kiss at my shoulder. "Absolutely perfect, yoi…" The voice was toned softer as the hand on my hip lined along my side and I moaned in appreciation. I liked that though his instinct took over, he made sure I was adjusted enough. "I can't believe I deserve you, Ace." The words had me flushed in a shy manner of being spoken so highly of, never having that before, and then the hand lined my chest to grip at my shoulder. "And I will make sure everyone _knows_ …" That came out more huskily and I trembled while whining as he pressed for a moment before he began pulling back slowly to shortly snap forward.

" _A-AH_!" I cried out with my hand on the bed finding his on my shoulder and gripping to it. Hips started a firm rhythm as he shifted behind me where he was up a little more and I had my back arched for him. The fog took over as I moaned freely with a grip to his hand as he pressed his head to the back of my shoulder. " _A-Aahh-haa_! M-Marco~!" Small whines were mixed as it felt good, especially when he brushed that one spot.

It took a few thrusts before he hit right against it and I had thrown my head back with a cry of pure pleasure. Desire spiked to the fullest as he shifted more to be mounted behind me with my body shifted as hips were up and my arms were to the bed as my front side was pressed down by a hand to the back of my shoulder. Cries left me in a mess of moans as I let saliva dribble from my open mouth as I made sure my back was arched enough for him and he moaned with a mixed growl when pressing in when I adjusted.

" _A-Aaahh_! Marco! _Mnnhaa_!" I moaned while his other hand moved to begin stroking my cock and it only took a few to send me over the edge. A cry of release was there as I emptied onto the bed and was still enjoying sensitive areas being brushed. Whines mixed with whimpers left me as he continued before there was a low growl mixed with a moan and he harshly pressed against me. I could feel the sensation as he stayed against me with arms shifting to wrap around me.

Taking this moment, I was catching my breath as I was laxed against the bed and his breath was evening out along my back. Eyes half lidded in a droopy manner as I calmed down, but knew I would still feel frenzied for a while. Some minutes passed before I heard the breath hitch and Marco shifted, making me whine lightly.

"Are you okay, Ace?" The worry was deep in his voice and I noticed a hand shift to rub along my side.

"I'm okay…" I told him with ears perking up lightly as lips kissed at my back and he carefully pulled out.

"I'm sorry, yoi… I usually have better control over my hormones…" He mentions while shifting to soon fall to the side of me and this sigh soon leaving him as I moved.

"You also didn't have a mate before." The comment left me, still a little unsure on that factor and he moved to have me into his side more.

"That's true…" A little relief left me that he didn't have a mate waiting for him and this breath left him as I let an arm go over him and I snuggled closer. Hands gripped to me, making me feel the want and I smiled while he soon moved to grab at the blanket that seemed to have almost fell off the bed. We were covered as he held onto me firmly again while I whined lightly in appreciation and gripped to him. "I should have tried better with what was at risk and everything, yoi…" A breath left him again while I shook my head and gripped to him with ears flickering lightly.

"It's merely instinct…" I told him, not at all upset since I had a feeling it would happen and was surprised we lasted as long as we did.

A small silence was there before a hand was rubbing to my side, "I… I didn't hurt you, right?" It was a slight strain in his tone and I shifted to look up at him with a small flush.

"No," I told him as I was remembering what he said and those blue eyes gleamed. The smile gracing his lips and those ears flickering had me whine lightly, which had him chuckle.

"Let's go take a bath, yoi." The flush didn't leave me as I had my chin to his chest and he shifted to have us both on our sides. A hand lined my face as he soon cupped a cheek while moving to come closer. "I'm going to love you…" The whisper was there, making my heart flutter and I tried to hide my face, but he kept me in place. Lips were soon to mine as he kissed me gently, having me enjoy it and I moved to join with pressure before his lips skimmed to get my cheek.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

A growl and snarl left me as I held myself strong, Marco doing the same as he was before me in protection. Guards had come in after another week, which we let our instincts take mostly over since it was no use with how frenzied we were. Not only that, but Marco always looked so strained holding back and I just wanted him to relax with me completely and not having to worry about holding back on jumping me or on if he would hurt me. We knew the consequences, but accepted them with responsibility when it came down to it.

"Get the Alpha first." I heard one of the scientists speak out from by the door and I noticed Marco's tail puff more as he growled even deeper. My feet shifted a bit to be more behind him, not wanting to be used as leverage, but was ready to attack if necessary.

The guards approached with every intent to get him and he easily took two down while I got another before I heard this yelp. Marco was pinned to the ground with the wire leash attached to a pole and a guy jumped his back, but I quickly moved. I got the guy off him with a snarl and bit into the arm that was shielding a face. The wire from another leash was trying over my head, but I merely shifted away with teeth deep in flesh, the guy hollering in pain. Hands were grabbing at me as I growled and used nails to scarp at them and shook my head, tasting blood as I tore through skin. My jaw was forced open and then the wire was around my neck tightly and I was pressed to the floor harshly.

"Careful with him until we know!" One of the scientist hissed out the words as I noticed his voice shifting and then my tail was pulled up on. This noise left me in a mixture of a whimper and growl as I tried to move away from hands. Marco was giving the guards holding him down a run for their money as I could hear him while the guards were cursing from such aggression. A yelp left me as I felt something press into my body and I trembled at the way it felt. My body was held down firmly as I tried to move in an escape and heard light curses from the scientist. "Lab 14." My ears went completely down at those words as I was soon tugged on and tried to give growls as fear flourished in me.

"Let him go!" Marco shouted as he tried to get free, the guards hollering as I was soon dragged out of the room and hands were gripping tightly to arms. The wire dug into my neck harder as I was taken out of the room, no pants on me still. The anxiety seemed to build up more, not one to usually be in a lab since they hadn't found the need to. Not only that, but I was starting to realize how _safe_ I had felt with Marco around and now he wasn't there. It made me feel anxious and absolutely _terrified_ that I didn't have someone I trusted close by.

They had put me on a table and extracted the device from within, finding out that I didn't get pregnant. It brought relief that I didn't and was glad to have the device gone from me, but they had drawn my blood again to examine it—seeming to miss something the first time they had done it. Once I had been placed with clothes on my lower half again, they were giving me looks as I was starting to be taken back to the room.

"You know the boss will initiate Code Abon…" One guard had whispered behind us and I felt tense at hearing those words, hearing them on occasion from others.

"Well, if he has a low chance for both spectrums, he's no use here…" The other spoke back, them both stupid to think I couldn't hear, but I tried to stay calm as we found the room. I was placed right before the door with them to the side and slowly took the wire off from round my neck. The door was unlocked and slowly opened.

"Go in, mutt." One them spoke with the pole pushing at my back and I just went in. Marco immediately grabbed a hold of me as he pressed the door closed and I melted into his hold with eyelids drooping.

"Are you okay, yoi? Did they hurt you?" The questions came out as he began pulling me along to the bed and I was lain on it with him, both of us being on our sides. I looked to blue eyes and suddenly felt fear if they were to follow through with the code and Marco would be left alone. "Ace?"

"I'm useless…" I told him with tears welling and he gave a confused look before my ears lowered as much they could with low whimpers. "My genes have low fertility in either aspect…" I told him as I began to tremble and he grabbed a hold me while pulling me closer.

"That doesn't matter to me…" He told me with a hand moving to pet along my head and I shook my head.

"Y-You don't understand… They're… They're going t-to _euthanize_ me…" Marco's whole body stiffened and then gripped onto me tighter as I cried.

"I _won't_ let that happen!" It was spoken firmly with a growl and he held me protectively while rubbing his head against mine. "No one is taking you from me. Absolutely _no one_ , yoi." The snarl was there as I moved arms around his neck and desperately clung to him, hoping he was right.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

It took a week before the guards came back with looks at me, making me terrified as they were holding themselves prepared. They wore gear that would prevent from us biting into them and Marco was pissed off. There was no way we could take them all, too many were present and I just wanted them to go away.

"Remember men, this is Code Abon." One guard spoke out and confirmed my fears, making me whimper.

 _The full name of it being Code Abandon—basically their terms for a failure needing to be dispatched._

Marco growled out deeply and I knew they would spare him because he was still strong in the fertility aspect, the Alpha trait also being something they look for. They would simply try to re-mate him and the thought of that hurt as I haven't had anyone for six years. Finding someone brought so much safety and _love_ that I should have known it was too good to be true for me.

"Just the submissive, men." Another spoke out before they moved at us and I joined to try and stop them as much as Marco did. Though, they probably didn't care much for me as they aggressively handled me. When they got the wire on my neck, it was so tight I could hardly breath and they restrained my hands tightly behind my back.

"No! No! Don't take him from me!" Marco hollered as I cried, trying to get away, but it was no use. "Give him back, yoi!" Some guards let out pained noises as I felt the wire dig into my neck snuggly and was dragged by it to the door.

"M-Marco!" I cried out, feeling desperation blossom in my chest harder as I was pulled away and only able to kick out legs. "Marco! Mar- _Marco_!" I felt my voice breaking as I saw blue eyes find me a last time before I was yanked into the hallway.

"ACE!" Hearing my name had me shaking with tears falling faster as I sobbed and coughed at the digging wire.

The hall felt long as I couldn't help but dwell on the fact that I was going to _die_. These people were killing me for not having the ability to produce an offspring in any way. If it had just been in their experiment way, then they would have separated us to re-mate us. No, the looks and when that guard mention that I couldn't do in either aspect had sealed my fate for being euthanized. They were only interested in reproducing us and giving away the best quality pups.

When I first came here, they thought about sending me off to a dealer because I was still young. Though, they decided against it since they figured they could squeeze more pups out of me. Of course, they weren't ready for me to be aggressive or stubborn, so they tried to even set me in rooms with dominates. That turned out with two hurt animals and they figured they would get me with someone soon enough. Now, they must be too mad to even consider selling me since I can't breed even with a female and from all that time wasted with me.

I was taken to a lab room where they began strapping me to a chair with my arms still behind my back. Nothing could help ease the straining in my chest as they blindfolded me and started preparing the area. Trembles left me as I let my head hang and was trying to stop my crying. I was scared to die, actually wanting to live so I could be with Marco and was looking forward to meeting his family. He had said give them time and I was more than willing to as I got to know him, but this wasn't expected. Too much ran through my head as I didn't know if I should hope that Marco finds a new mate or not because I didn't want to be forgotten. I hardly knew anyone and he was _my_ mate, someone I had fully submitted to with no protest and felt so loved by.

 _I didn't want to die!_

"Restrain him!" I had started moving violently, kicking at whoever came near me, ignoring that they had some type of strap around my neck. Hollers left me, the desire to not die growing stronger, but they got my legs down. I was fully strapped to the chair with no way to move an inch.

"N-No! I want Marco! Marco!" I cried out as I began to shake violently and let out staggering sobs as I still couldn't see, soaking the cloth. A hand was gripping my hair to hold me still and I let out shaky gasps as they wiped something cool at my rapid pulse. My sobs left me as I knew this was it and another hand gripped my chin.

"We are under attack!" Someone quickly shouted and hands moved away from me. I breathed in gulps of air as the scientists were moving around and guards were asking them to be prepared to leave to the safety room.

Some relief was in me, hoping they would just leave me in here and hopefully whoever attacked would free me. They were packing away and chattering about what they absolutely needed saved and I merely stayed as quiet as possible, still not being able to see and just my ears. There was noise coming from the doorway, it was growing louder and the guards were evacuating the scientists. When I heard a guard call for a last one is when I felt my head grabbed and I whimpered.

"This will only take a second, shololololo!" It brought all the anxiety back as he angled me to get to my pulse again and I let out a whine of desperation. A noise was heard by the door and then a noise of displeasure. "Don't move or the boy gets the injection!" The scientist spoke and I heard a hum before a clicking noise, making the guy holding me stiffen.

"Step away from him before I shoot you." The tone was of a male and I felt my hair be released and I wish I could move away. "Thatch," a name—I assume—was out as footsteps were there and the scientist made short protests. A hand found my head, making me whimper before I noticed it being more gentle. "It's okay, we will get you out of this." The hand shifted as he soon pulled the blindfold off and I was met with dark eyes and a face with some make up on. I felt recognition go through me as if I should know the man in front of me wearing a nice suit, but ignored the feeling and just let him get my binds undone. Feet were in the hall moving in a run as I had officially got up onto feet and tried to calm my trembles.

"Ace!" I immediately looked up to the door and soon met Marco halfway in the room as I grappled to him. My arms squeezed around his neck and legs tightened around his waist as I let out whines of relief that he was here. Arms held me tightly as I rubbed my head against his and he returned it with shushes.

"We just made it in time," I heard the man who wore make up with his nice dress suit.

"Thanks, Izo." That name registered when Marco spoke it out and realized why Thatch sounded familiar too.

 _Marco's family actually came._

"You found a mate while here?" Izo spoke out curiously and I just kept my hold, not wanting to let go.

"Yes. Ace is a perfect fit for me, yoi." I let my tail wag lightly as he always knew how to make me feel like I mattered.

"Were they seriously about to euthanize him?" That must be Thatch since it was a different voice, but in the room.

"I don't want to talk about that right now…" Marco mentioned for me before he was shifting with arms still secured around me. "Let's go, Ace." A small whine left me in agreeance as he left the room and I kept my face tucked away, trying to relax from all of the emotions that streamed through me just minutes ago.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

After what happened, I had passed out against Marco as he carried me with reassurances that we were safe now. When I woke up, Marco was there curled up with me in a nice bed and in a room with nice furnishings. He mentioned it was his room and I had fully relaxed in the atmosphere as I took it all in. We spent two days in his room, Marco mentioning it was for me to adjust before I had met the family and even Pops.

Pops accepted me _immediately_ with no hesitations, commenting that he had been waiting to meet his new _son_. I had felt wanted by the family as they all chattered with me and it easily had me opening up more. Not fully, but I enjoyed chattering with them and made sure I was still near my mate. They seemed to understand my need to still be with Marco and never interrupted that. I may not like the fact that I acted upon my submissive side for that, but I felt the safest with him.

The family really grew on me over the months, them finding about the maternal testing and how I had been showed for infertility. It was sort of a big blow, only because it meant we couldn't even have a surrogate where they mixed both males sperm to create one pup. The process was more detailed, but I knew that was the simple explanation and couldn't help that I would never be able to do that even. Marco said not to dwell on it since his family took in people all the time, no one blood related. Plus, he didn't mind that it couldn't happen and wanted us to not thinking on such upsetting talk.

Though, it seems fate has a funny way of working.

"Good morning," I smiled at hearing those words and stayed along my side as I viewed to blue eyes.

"Morning…" I whispered back as I enjoyed the hand petting along my head and I kept the ear lowered so he could do it.

"Ace~!" A whine was heard with a thump against the door and then there was a growling and laughter.

"Stupid!" Another voice was there before I chuckled and Marco snorted while I moved to rest over my mate's side.

"Why didn't you two just come in?" I asked out with a grin as the door opened and two younger kids tumbled in. Green eyes flared to the younger dark haired boy that was laughing and kicking out legs as he was sitting, tail going wild behind him.

"I told Luffy we can't just barge in!" Those green orbs found me as Luffy darted for the bed and the blonde child had ears perk immediately while making a protest. "No way! I get in the middle today!"

"You snooze you lose, Sabo!" The dark-haired boy climbed into the bed and I moved as he soon climbed over Marco, who groaned from knees digging into him. The blonde child soon jumped over Marco and rolled over Luffy to land against me. "Hey!"

"Ha! I win!" A cheer was there and I merely wrapped an arm around Sabo with a nuzzle into his short blonde hair.

"Good morning, boys." I mention as Luffy moved to hug onto Sabo and me.

"Morning~!" He cheered with a big toothy grin and soon grabbed at Marco. "You two, pineapple man!"

"Come on, Luffy…" Marco grumbled as he shifted to move the dark-haired child down and reached to get hold of my arm as we lay together, the two boys pushing and laughing with a play fight between us. I looked to blue eyes and he smiled to me as I felt happy that we sort of felt like parents, the two boys picking us to be around most.

"Breakfast!" Luffy cheered as soon as the bell rang for food, not a single second wasted as he clambered out of the bed. "Come on~!" He mentioned while stumbling onto the floor and rolling before springing up to go to the open door. A chuckle left me as Sabo sat up with a whine, ears flattening a bit, as he complained the other would eat all the food and reluctantly followed. I sat up as I watched the blonde boy ran out of the room with a few choice words—Izo hollering that it was inappropriate and earned a _'but Auntie!'_ right back.

"So lively…" Marco mentioned as he moved to sit up and grab around my waist to nuzzle against me. A chuckle left me as I moved to return it with a small whine of appreciation and grabbed to the back of his neck.

"I love you…" I whispered with my lips kissing along his cheek and I heard his tail wagging against the bed.

"I love you too." He tilted his head so our lips could meet for chaste kisses and I enjoyed the feeling.

"MARCO! ACE! COME CONTROL YOUR CHILDREN!" That was Jiru, hearing the two boys laughing loudly right after, and I snickered while Marco chortled in amusement as well.

"I got Sabo!" I claim while jumping out of the bed and my mate grunted in protest.

"Oh, no, no! I had Luffy last time! He listens to you better, yoi!" Marco mentioned as I stuck my tongue out before pulling on some pants over my underwear—learning we had to start wearing something because of the boys.

"I get both and you have to pamper me for a week." I mention pompously and he smirked while coming up to me with hands grabbing my hips to lay kisses to my cheek.

"I would do that anyways." He mentioned and I chuckled with small whines of appreciation while letting my tail go wild.

"ACE!" My name shouted loudly had me laughing and we began making our way to the dining room where they would most likely be.

 _It's crazy how my life has turned out like this._


End file.
